When Your Gone
by Iniysa
Summary: Harry faces Voldemort.


When Your Gone  
By: Lauren Freeman  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters of Harry Potter. I am not making any money off of this.   
  
Beta Reader: BIG thanks to MacGyverMagic!  
  
Summery: Harry faces Voldemort once again.  
  
When Your Gone  
By: Lauren Freeman  
  
Harry, ran up to the end of the long hall, 'this can't be happening!' he thought as he stepped behind an old burnt bookshelf, breathing hard. He had been kidnapped from the Dursleys a week ago. He could not believe it, Dumbledore had told him, that horrible place was the safest place for him. The Dursleys would not even bat an eye when they found him missing. So that meant no one would not even know he was missing until yesterday when school started. It had been a Death Eater who had kidnapped him while he had been asleep in his bed. Harry was shocked when he woke up to find himself tied down to steaks in the ground of a dirt old floor of a basement, the only light coming a very small window at the top of the room. Harry quickly started to work his way out of his restraints. But was unsuccessful, an incredibly horrible pain shot through his head where his scar was. Harry moaned aloud. The door at the top of the old wooden stairs opened, and the pain in Harry's head got incredibly worse. Harry was at the point where he thought he might actually pass out, but he made sure he didn't as he watched Voldemort himself walk down the stairs, an evil smile across his ugly face.   
  
"Ah, Harry Potter, we meet again. I assure you, you will not escape again. Your little friends can't help you here, they don't even know you're gone, and when they find out, they won't even think to look in America for you." Voldemort laughed. "Finally I can get the revenge I have been waiting for, for so very long. I will not be uniting you this time, I learn my lessons well, I was top of my class for a reason, you know. No, I am going to slowly, torture you to death. Rest assured, it will be a very long and painful. Let's get started then, shall we?" Voldemort pulled out his wand and did the Crocio curse, on Harry, who arched up screaming in pain. As the curse started to ware off, he felt that his jerking had started to loosen the ropes tying him down. Voldemort laughed. "Yes, I am going to truly enjoy this." He did the Crocio curse again laughing, and walked out of the room. This time the ropes loosed to a point where Harry could get one bloody hand out of it. He quickly untied his other hand and his legs. He sat up, his world spinning. He looked down at himself. He was still in his pajamas; he reached into a tiny secret pouch on the inside of shirt. He pilled out what looked like a tiny wand. He said a quick charm, and the tiny wand turned into his normal sized wand. Harry then pulled out his Invisibility cloak, and made it larger also. He was incredibly glad he had been experimenting with this over his forth school year. He snuck out of the basement shaking. 'It's time to end this once and for all.' Harry thought to himself. 'Mom, Dad, if you can hear me, please stay with me' a single tear ran down his cheek, he got ready for his attack. He walked down a long dark hall, towards another door where he could hear Voldemort yelling. Two Death Eaters stood in front of the door,   
  
"Stupefy!" Harry whispered loudly. The two guards were stunned, "Perfidious Totalus!" The two guards fell over like a rock. Harry took a deep breath, and turned towards the door. "Reducto!" The door blasted apart. "Avada Kedaura!" Harry yelled pointing his wand at Voldemort, before he could even react. Voldemort yelled, green smoke and light filled the room then all went silent. Harry was stunned, as he looked down at the now very dead Voldemort. He couldn't believe he had done it. He had killed someone. He had used the most deadly curse ever made. He looked around the room and starred down at who Voldemort had been torturing at the time. He stepped back in a gasp it was Snape. He ran over to him, and with shaking hands untied Snapes hands. Snape sat up rubbing his wrists, then untied his feet. He remained silent as he turned around to look at Harry, for the first time, it wasn't hate in his eyes. It was worry, and thankfulness. Harry stood up, quickly and looked around, he put his hand out to help Snape up. Snape grabbed Voldemorts wand, and they walked out of the room. They were surprised not to find any more Death Eaters. They walked into the living room of the old house, where Snape taught Harry a spell to change his clothes; Harry did it well the first time, and ended up in a pair of Muggle sweats. Harry shrunk his cloak and wand and put it in his pocket. When they stepped outside Snape pulled him aside.   
  
"Harry, I know what you did will be very hard to comprehend, but above all, remember this, you did the right thing. Thank you." With that Snape walked off, Harry just shook his head and followed. "Where are we, do you know?"   
  
"Voldemort said we were in America. That's all I know." Snape nodded, then they started to walk down a long disserted street. After walking for a while, Snape got fed up, and pulled out his wand and said a spell. A coke can appeared in front of them.   
  
YESTERDAY: HOGWARTS  
  
Harmione and Ron walked into the school, confused and worried, where was Harry? Instead of going to their table in the Great Hall, they went straight to Dumbledore.   
  
"Professor Dumbledore, Harry never got on the train, we have been trying to owl him for days, but none of our owls can find him." Ron told the Headmaster.   
  
"Where's Snape?" Harmione asked looking at his empty space at the long table.   
  
"We think Voldemort, took him." Dumbledore said standing up. He walked out of the Great Hall leaving Harmione and Ron standing up at the table. They walked down to their table in shock. Dumbledore walked out to the hall in front of the Great Hall where McGonagall was talking to the first new years. As soon as she was done, and was about turn to go get her list of students, Dumbledore pulled her to the side.  
  
"Harry is missing, as well as Snape, now. I have sent a message to the Ministry, who is going to find out how long Harry has been gone, but I have a feeling that it's going to be the same time frame Snape has been gone." McGonagall gasped, holding her chest. She nodded, and went to get the first years ready.   
  
MONDAY (The next day): HOGWARTS  
  
Dumbledore pulled McGonagall to the side on their way to breakfast. "I just got word, I was right he has been missing for a week now. I fear the worse, a lot can happen in a week."  
  
"Yes, a lot can. We should make an announcement tonight at dinner," Dumbledore nodded sadly. They left to get things situated.   
  
AMARICA  
  
Harry looked at the can.   
  
"Is that a Portakey?" He asked uneasily?  
  
"Yes. I don't like them either, but there better then Foo powder. This will take us straight to Hogwarts; it's one of the few way's I know how to get in without having to walk. We should land in the Great Hall. If we hurry, we can get there while no one is in there. Harry nodded, and they both grabbed the can at the same time. After endless spinning, they found themselves in the front of the great hall.  
  
ONE-MINUTE EARLYER HOGWARTS  
  
Dumbledore had gotten all of the school into the Great Hall thirty minutes early so that they could talk and digest before they ate. Everyone was talking telling the latest rumor for why they had been called, Dumbledore got them quiet.   
  
"Lady's and Gentlemen, I am afraid I have some bad news. As of a week ago, both your Potions Teacher, Snape and our fifth year student; Harry Potter was taken by Voldemort." There were loud gasps from all over the room. "Now, being in the hands of evil for that amount of time, although we have not found any evidence of this yet, we have to speculate that..." BAM! Harry and Snape slammed into the ground falling over on their butts. They both looked like they were going to barf. The whole hall was silent as they stared at the two of them. Harmione and Ron jumped up.   
  
"HARRY!" They yelled and ran to him helping him stand up. Harry in turn helped Snape stand up. They both had a weeks worth of dirt all over them, they had not eaten anything since they were taken, plus blood had soaked through there Muggle clothes. Harry hugged his two friends like never before. Snape turned to look at Dumbledore who stepped up and shook his hand a huge smile on his face. Harry released his friends and turned to Snape and whispered to him, so that only Snape and Dumbledore could hear him.  
  
"Now, we are even Professor Snape."   
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
"You saved my life first year, you know the Quidditch match?" Snape thought back to that day. He looked down at Harry and nodded. Harry smiled and hugged Dumbledore tight, and whispered into his ear. "Voldemorts dead." Dumbledore smiled and laughed. When they broke the embrace, Dumbledore stepped out.   
  
"I have great news, you are the first to know, Voldemort is officially dead." Wild cheers could be heard from everywhere. Harry had to step back and hold his ears, a huge smile on his face. His nightmare was finally over, and he was where he was supposed to be. 'Thanks mom, dad.' He thought. 


End file.
